Sugar High
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: 'I can handle it' he said. 'Don't worry' he said. 'No sugar' she said. Adrien should have just dropped Chelsey off at Nino and Alya's place. So now his daughter is high. High on sugar.


Chelsey was running around wildly. Jumping off of couches, having the T.V. on blast volume, and totally ruining daddy relaxing time.

She was high.

Very high.

High off of sugar.

It really didn't occur to him that his five-year old daughter was addicted to the sweet sparkling crystals. He had just thought that 'Hey! If his baby girl wanted some sugar, give her a cup of sugar! It's not like she was already addicted to candy. Let's add one more to the list!'. Yeah, that worked out. Marinette was going to _kill_ him. She was going to tie him up in her little poka-dolted yo-yo thing and go mama Ladybug ballistic on him!

 _Boy_ , was he looking forward to that. That was sarcasm.

The only reason he was left with the black haired-green eyed little girl was because his wife had important _business_ to attend to.

* * *

 ** _Hours ago…_**

 _"Honey! I have to go out for a while and take care of some business!" Marinette called from their bedroom._

 _Adrien walked into the room. "What do you need bugaboo." He offered. "What I need is for you to take care of Chels while I'm gone." She stated. "Okaaaay…" He stretched out. "You can do that for me, right kitty?" Marinette asked as she started putting in her earrings. "Oh, is that all? Well of course ma-lady . An easy task to carry out."_

 _Marinette raised an eyebrow._

 _"Adrien, sweetie. You can't carry out the task to cook breakfast in the morning." Marinette stated as she started to apply red lipstick. Adrien placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch. No filter." He smirked as Marinette rolled her eyes. She spun around in her chair, turning to face her husband of six-years. "Minou. Drop her off at Alya's or_ something _." Marinette said, exasperated. "I can do it myself Mari. Don't worry." Adrien reassured. Marinette sighed as she checked her watch._

 _Her eyes widened.  
_

" _Oh my goodness! I am so late!" Marinette immediately started pacing around the house until she made it to the front door. "Alright, alright. Make sure to feed her. There's macaroni in the cabinet. No T.V. after seven. And, and…" She was cut off by her lovers soft lips. When he pulled away, she was calm. "I can handle it honey. I got it." He whispered. Marinette inhaled. "Okay." She turned around to leave out the open door, but tripped on the first step, breaking her right heal. Adrien caught her arm before she could fall. "Careful bugaboo. Or you'll_ fall _for me all over again." Marinette groaned. She looked at her shoe and muttered a string of curse words.  
_

 _She decided to throw both her shoes in the garbage on the way out as she walked to the car. She suddenly stopped. "And Adrien!" She yelled. Adrien's eyes locked with her. "No sugar!" She ordered. "Yes ma'am!" He saluted. Marinette simply ignored him. "No sugar! Got it!_ Catch _ya later ma-lady!" He smirked.  
_

 _Marinette snorted as he shut her car door._

* * *

Bye, bye to the world of living.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what I did!" Chelsey screamed from across the living room. Adrien slowly peeped his head through the door. His eyes popped out of his head. There was nail polish all over the walls. Peppermints stuck to the windows, and worst of all, his favorite stuffed animal was ripped to shreds!

"Chelsey Summer Agreste you know better!" He scolded. Woah, did he sound like his wife. Chelsey's eyes watered. "I was just trying to make it pretty daddy." Her bottom lip trembled. Adrien's eyes softened.

"I know princess. It's just, this is not what pretty looks like." He explained. Chelsey looked down.

Feeling incredibly guilty, Adrien offered something he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"How about a makeover!" He yelled happily. Chelsey's eyes sparkled. "Makeover, makeover!" She gurgled out as she giggled.

 _What the heck did I just do._ He slammed his head against a nail polish covered wall. "Come, come!" Chelsey said as she started to crawl up the stairs. "Come where Chels?" Adrien questioned. "To mommy's makeup. Now come!" She stomped her foot as she spoke sternly. Adrien narrowed his eyes. Chelsey smiled. "Please daddy?" She pleaded. Adrien smile. "That's better." Chelsey guided her father up the stairs. Adrien grinned fondly.

As they went into Marinette's and his bedroom, Chelsey searched the dresser's brown drawers. When she found what she was looking for, she jumped on the bed behind her father. She put the ponytail holders on her wrist and uncapped the lipstick. The colored powder and foundation by her side. "Daddy get a makeover!" She grinned evilly.

* * *

Chelsey stuck her tongue out in concentration as she carefully placed fake eyelashes on her father's eyes. She tried to at least.

"Done!" She yelled. Her heart filled with pride.

Adrien looked in the mirror in front of him.

He screamed in horror.

* * *

His lips looked like a clown. His cheeks made him want to hurl. The foundation was so off color it looked like he had a skin condition. The eye shadow was everywhere, and eyelashes were on his ears. It was awful. He might as well be the human version of joker. And his hair, oh his poor, poor hair was in five-year old done pigtails. He hated it.

"I love it princess!" He encouraged.

Why crush his daughters dreams?

"Yay! Daddy like it!" Chelsey smiled. Chelsey hopped onto her father's lap. "Papa, can I have some more sugar?" Chelsey asked. Her lip trembling.

Chat Noir's eye twitched.

While Adrien was overruled by cuteness.

Plagg suddenly flew into the room with camembert in his mouth.

He choked on the camembert at the sight of his partner.

"Oh, oh this is gold. Pure gold!" Plagg fell onto the bed. Laughing hysterically.

"Hardy-har to the har." Adrien rolled his eyes as his cheeks started to warm up. "Oh, is baby kitty blushing?" Plagg teased. "Whatever. Where's Tikki?" Adrien changed the route of conversation. "With you wife. They had business to take care of." Plagg mumbled as he stuffed cheese in his mouth as He toke a picture of Adrien. Adrien groaned. "Where did you even _get_ the camera?!" His arms slammed against his sides in surrender. "That's for me to know. And you to never find out." Plagg's small voice snickered out.

"Where were you during all _this_?" Adrien gestured to downstairs and himself. "Where do you think?" Plagg rolled his eyes as he stuffed more cheese in his mouth. Adrien did likewise. "Probably getting fat." Adrien raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Ding, ding, and rig the ring, the boy got it right for once!" Plagg feigned his congratulations. "Ha. I'm laughing." Adrien said. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

During this whole exchange, Chelsey was busy eating a bag of sugar in the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

Chelsey licked her lips. Crystal white circles littered the tile floor as she poured more sugar into her mouth. Chelsey dropped the bag and ran to the refrigerator. She opened the door and got apple juice. "Make house pretty. Really pretty." She mumbled.

She poured the bottle of apple juice on the floor.

* * *

"Hey Plagg. Have you seen Chels?" Adrien questioned. Plagg looked at Adrien with no care at all. "No. No I have not." Plagg answered. "Wow. Thank you for all that helpful information Plagg." Adrien said as he looked around the room for his daughter. "Your welcome kid." Plagg's tiny voice carried to Adrien's ears. Adrien glared at the mini cat-like thing. 'CRASH'! Both males turned to look down the stairs.

"Chelsey!" Adrien yelled in concern. The worried father hurried down the steps. All he found was his giggling daughter covered in sugar, cereal, and milk.

"What the heck!" He rubbed his hands up against his face. "Princess what did you do?" He moaned out. All he heard was more giggling. Plagg came behind him. "I think I'll just…leave." Plagg said quietly as he scurried out the living room door. But Adrien paid him no head. His attention was on his destroyed living room and kitchen. Plus the fact he looked like a killer princess.

 _I'm dead. I am so dead._

He looked towards his grinning daughter. He should've dropped her off at Nino and Alya's place.

"Alright princess. You gotta clean this up." Adrien said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Right when his other princess walked in.

"Kitty! I'm home! Where's my unharmed daughter?" Marinette teased as she walked towards the living room.

"Whaaaa…no, no, no! Don't come!" Adrien warned.

But it was too late. His once joyful wife walked into the ruined living room and she was scarred.

"What the _f-_ " "Mommy!" Chelsey cut her mother off.

"Chelsey what did you do!?" Marinette bellowed. Tikki flew off.

"Nothing mommy. Daddy gave me sugar and-" "You gave her _sugar_?! What did I tell you?! 'I can do it' he said. 'Don't worry' he said. 'No sugar!' I said!" Adrien could clearly tell his wife was hysterical. "Mari, calm down." Marinette's eye twitched.

Mistake.

Unexpectedly, a sobbing sound came from the floor. "Mommy's mad at meeee!" Chelsey cried out. Marinette's eyes immediately soften. "Oh, I'm sorry Chels. What can I do to make it up to you?" Marinette crouched down to her daughters level.

 _Wait, what am I saying?  
_

"Let Chelsey give mommy a makeover?" Chelsey asked.

 _Oh no. Say no Marinette!_

"I, uh, I don't know Chels…" The mother of the little girl said unsurely.

Chelsey used the baby doll eyes on rare occasions. _This_ was one of those occasions.

 _Oh not the eyes._

Marinette grimaced and nodded.

"Yay!" Chelsey screamed excitedly.

Adrien slowly smiled and started cleaning.

The worst part about this whole ordeal, was that Marinette would end up looking like her husband. She did not want her husband's fate.

Adrien walked up the stairs to check on his two girls. When he got there he laughed uncontrollably.

"Daddy!" Chelsey jumped into her father's arms. Marinette looked like the woman version of human Joker.

Chelsey groaned. "Chelsey stomach hurt. Chelsey doesn't like sugar no more."

Marinette stuttered at her daughters sudden hate for sugar.

"Cat got you tongue bugaboo?" Adrien chuckled. As he sat down Chelsey.

Marinette glared at her husband. "Hardy-har to the har."

Tikki and Plagg laughed in the background.

* * *

 _Hey. Sorry for any typos. And I apologize if I didn't get the character's personalities just right. Still working on it. As you can see if you read my last Miraculous story (the first one ever) it was way more dark and over-dramatic than I would have liked. But some of you seemed to like it. I've come to love this show. So I decided to try something new. Also, it's really short so…my bad. It's still one of my better ones. Hope you enjoyed my imagination. Would say R &R but you guys probably know that already._

 _Love, R.A._


End file.
